vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Two (The Originals)
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such.'' '' Note: Only Sourced returning actors are listed, speculating about the remaining two actors without a valid source WILL BE REMOVED so do NOT add any other actors that haven't been confirmed yet. The second season of The Originals was announced on February 13, 2014 for another season. Joseph Morgan later tweeted to confirm this.https://twitter.com/JosephMorgan/status/434046161180045312 Season Summary Season Two finds our heroes adjusting to a new status quo, with the very newly empowered werewolves controlling the city, Klaus struggles to adjust to new weaknesses, and Elijah is desperate to save Hayley, now a hybrid, from a vicious spiral of self-destruction. THE ORIGINALS is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with My So-Called Company, Alloy Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios. Julie Plec (“The Vampire Diaries,” “Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”) and Leslie Morgenstein (“The Vampire Diaries,” “Gossip Girl”) are executive producers. Chapters TBA Plot The first season of THE ORIGINALS brought the most formidable creature on earth, the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid Klaus Mikaelson (Joseph Morgan), back to his former home – the vibrant and supernaturally charged city of New Orleans. When he arrived, his siblings Elijah (Daniel Gillies) and Rebekah (Claire Holt) not far behind, he was stunned to learn that werewolf Hayley Marshall (Phoebe Tonkin) was pregnant with his child. Though Elijah hoped that the news of a baby might help rebuild their fractured family, other forces threatened to destroy it further: namely, Marcel Gerard (Charles Michael Davis), Klaus’ beloved vampire protégé, whom the Originals thought to be long dead, and a dark secret that Marcel and Rebekah held for a century. The Originals and Hayley soon found themselves caught in a bloody war between vampires and witches, the stakes raised by a vengeful young witch, Davina (Danielle Campbell), and by Klaus’ surprising connection to Cami (Leah Pipes), a student with a painful past. Meanwhile, Hayley helped her exiled werewolf family return to the French Quarter, unaware that a ruthless pack of wolves was already lurking in the city, waiting to stage a violent coup on the vampires. As the first season came to a close, the werewolves decimated the vampire community, while the witches made a horrific assassination attempt against Klaus and Hayley’s newborn daughter. Season two finds our heroes adjusting to a new status quo, with the newly empowered werewolves controlling the city and a myriad of unknown threats lurking. Though Klaus and Hayley have vowed to scorch the earth in order to make New Orleans a safe home for their daughter, Hope, they also have inner demons to battle. As she adjusts to life as a hybrid, Hayley experiences crippling rage and depression after saying goodbye to her daughter, and Klaus – who needs his strength now more than ever – finds himself regularly weakened as the werewolves use the moonlight rings forged in his blood. Elijah, finding himself isolated from his troubled family, sets out to destroy Francesca (guest star Peta Sergeant) and her traitorous werewolves, connecting with Marcel and his renewed vampire community in the process. Despite the dangerous climate of the city, Cami recommits to her studies and to pursuing the life she wanted before she met Klaus – but the werewolves in the Quarter aren’t the only enemies preventing New Orleans from any semblance of peace. Unbeknownst to Klaus and Elijah, their ruthlessly devious parents have returned from the dead. Though their father, Mikael (guest star Sebastian Roché), is controlled by Davina’s magic, he remains ever-intent on killing Klaus – even if he has to go through Davina to do it. Elsewhere, their mother, Esther (guest star Alice Evans), inhabiting the body of a teenage witch, is fueled by a consuming and twisted love for her children as she devises a disturbing plan to reunite her fractured family – a plan that involves untold torment not only for the Original siblings, but for any and all of their loved ones.http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/08/the-originals-season-2-synopsis.html Antagonists TBA Characters Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (1/22) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (1/22) *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall (1/22) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (1/22) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (1/22) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (1/22) Supporting Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (1/22) *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson (1/22) *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza (1/22) *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (1/22) *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie/Esther Mikaelson (1/22) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson (1/22) *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa (1/22) *Chase Coleman as Oliver (1/22) *Nishi Munshi as Gia (1/22) *TBA as Hope Mikaelson (1/22) *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (0/22) *Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson (0/22) *Sonja Sohn as Lenore (0/22) *Nina Dobrev as Tatia (0/22) http://tvline.com/2014/09/25/nina-dobrev-the-originals-crossover-tatia-season-2/ *Nathan Parsons as Jackson (0/22) *Colin Woodell as Aiden (0/22) *TBA as Blake (0/22) *TBA as Ansel (0/22) *TBA as Ingrid (0/22) *TBA as Megan (0/22) *TBA as Mary-Alice (0/22) *TBA as Scarlett (0/22) Season Two - Episode Guide Cast News * According to a casting call via Showfax there will be a new character named Kaleb introduced in season 2. Production News and General * The series was officially renewed on February 13, 2014 along with The Vampire Diaries, Arrow, Supernatural and Reign. * Season 2 of The Originals will air on Monday nights at 8PM as announced at The CW's Upfront on May 15, 2014. * According to Joseph Morgan on his June 25, 2014 tweet, the Season 2 Premiere date will Monday October 6, 2014 at 8PM/7c. * According to Jeffrey Hunt the first 3 episodes will begin filming immediately after season 1 with no break. Jeffrey Hunt will be directing the 2nd episode of season 2. *Julie Plec says Caroline will NOT be heading to The Originals. *“I don’t think it’s the last we’ve seen of Rebekah. It was just time for her to say goodbye and drive off into the proverbial sunset.” As for what you can expect from a Rebekah-less New Orleans, Plec says, “As far as I’m concerned, this is a temporary hiatus,” Holt said about her absence from the series. “I’m taking a little vacation in the sun, but I’m going to return to my New Orleans family.” Holt went on to assure the audience that Originals producers didn’t “run out of ideas,” nor was she “pushed out” of the show. After not seeing so many of her loved ones for so long, she decided she simply needed more free time. ”I am so not ready to let go of the Mikaelsons,” she concluded. “I hope that there’s many more stories to tell.” * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_D2Sud7yuFY In an interview at the CW up-fronts, Joseph Morgan said that there is a 4-6 month time jump. * According to Nathan Parsons, he won't go back to filming until August so this confirms he won't be in the first 3 episodes of Season 2. *The Originals will start October 6, 2014. *According to Julie Plec's interview with TVLine.com the title of the first episode of Season 2 will be "Rebirth". *Hayley will go on a vengeful rampage against the witches of New Orleans and anyone who stands in her way for making her give up Hope. She will also want revenge on Francesca Correa. *Kaleb will introduce himself to Davina, possibly in Rebirth. *Cami will probably team up with the Mikaelson Family to take down the Correa Family. *The Moonlight Rings could be the focus of the first few episodes as Marcel and Klaus will team up and hunt down all the Werewolves who own a ring and kill them for it, since Klaus gets weak every full moon. *Davina will try to unlink her friends from Klaus' sire line so that Mikael could kill Klaus with the White Oak Stake. *According to Nathaniel Buzolic, the upcoming flashback involving Kol will make many people hate him. *As of September 11, 8 episodes have been shot. https://twitter.com/1PhoebeJTonkin/status/509842974713597953 *Along with Episode 9, a webisode will air as well. http://www.showfax.com/type_selection.cfm?l=1&c=originals#sr *According to Julie Plec, Nina Dobrev will appear in episode 5 as Tatia in a flashback involving Klaus and Elijah. *Rebekah and Hope will appear in 2x09, in which they will meet with Elijah. http://the-vampire-diaries.ru/news/drevnejshie_foto_so_semok_2_09/2014-09-28-10073 *There will be a webseries based on Kol.http://www.buzzfeed.com/jarettwieselman/a-day-in-the-life-of-julie-plec#3rmmk02 General *This will be the first season in which Hayley is a hybrid. *This will be the first time that Kol is in a flashback, not counting the brief cameo of his body in Season One's premiere. *We are seeing Tatia for the first time in this season in episode 5. Gallery Pictures Poster_season_2_TO.png Niklaus-s2.jpg Elijah-s2.jpg Marcel-s2.jpg Hayley-s2.jpg Davina-s2.jpg Cami-s2.jpg Mikael-s2.jpg Davinacastpromotionalphoto.jpg The Originals - Season 2 - New Promotional Photo of Charles Michael Davis.png Bwoiz19CUAAmjcb.jpg BmaP6eaIIAAprqH.jpg Olive34r.jpg Tumblr n5b3xelLrd1szwkkeo1 1280.jpg BnIWNbPCMAAdsRG.jpg|2x02 10268909 629286760495950 501510574 n.jpg 10354513 1531948450365755 694695646 n.jpg|2x02 Tumblr n5dt7ziZ2a1szwkkeo1 1280.jpg 10277450_10152532145512573_5901018374089577546_n.jpg Trio Season 2.jpg Elijah Season 2.jpg Marcel Season 2.jpg Tttttttttttttyy.jpg 10251461 295619460603401 5932098 n.jpg|2x02 BniKR7dCMAA2bdq.jpg|2x02 10299638 406964222778660 355417147 n.jpg|2x02 1168900 250066288518715 688121503 n.jpg|2x02 BnuLWeOIMAANFkQ.jpg Ghhhhhhhhhh.jpg 10375808 1415394485401434 265846987 n.jpg|2x02 10268956 1374747249480409 32853663 n.jpg 202098-a3e09-78570601-m750x740-ua7db2.jpg 202098-14bc5-78570599-m750x740-ud7ce0.jpg 202098-bd2d7-78570590-m750x740-u3cbff.jpg 926749_302784319878261_190939984_n.jpg|2x02 853791196.jpg|2x02 BoIC7mtIAAA1knl.jpg large.jpeg|2x01 BoLdCA3CQAAKPsb.jpg BoL1aHVIgAAEBsO.jpg 10369550 827184177309530 65439184 n.jpg|2x02 202098-a1ae0-78712653-m750x740-u070b0.jpg 202098-73185-78712654-m750x740-u79db0.jpg Bo1j80ZCQAATqSU.jpg|Vincent/Finn Bo7TY2RIcAEFeb8.jpg|2x03 10431747 756589334386286 871607342 n.jpg|2x03 Natalie Dreyfuss (Cassie/Esther) Tumblr n6flb4lQPC1sedjvmo1 1280.jpg|Correa Brother 914718 1477650852472208 1485239993 n.jpg|2x03 10375730 649393938477261 1456133779 n.jpg|2x03 Lenore Tumblr n6js6agoHV1szwkkeo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n6js6agoHV1szwkkeo2 1280.jpg R4UEEpslV-Y.jpg|2x03 YkBgUVj3B s.jpg Wo6G7QCgM4s.jpg Q2PSE-SZYvU.jpg 7JSztb5Oe9M.jpg The Originals - Mikael attacked.jpg Hyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-vert.jpg|2x04 Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk-vert.jpg|2x04 924558_1493490874229087_1324993116_nhhh.jpg|2x04 10561178_753987634642916_1098456232_n.jpg|2x04 10554245_712639448807904_174729340_n.jpg|2x04 929179_1514735205409039_2020503544_n.jpg BuN3vXlCAAAXb8G.jpg|2x04 The_Originals_-_Wood-S.jpg XIzA9Izwe6U.jpg|2x04 202098-2379e-80364025-m750x740-u5a9fb.jpg 10598726 1590559311170997 257263613 n.jpg|2x04 10598601 793146047384056 583771005 n.jpg|2x04 10611068 695944260481945 393655380 n.jpg|2x04 Az.jpg|2x04 10610968 339615806193091 866325809 n.jpg 10597409 1528569447373609 1125185005 n.jpg 10593459 672058582888899 1448181693 n.jpg|2x04 10607917 687583641289190 1430495575 n.jpg|2x04 10593239 506720079462889 1432651954 n.jpg Bu-W8YvCUAAJuGi.jpg Bu97SMsCEAAsVaa.jpg Bu9WHYAIAAAVM61.jpg BvErRx6IIAEU7au.jpg|2x04 10608067 677484562345797 1190705552 n.jpg|2x04 BvApWvlIgAEohOu.jpg|Oliver, Gia, Aiden 2x04 10601936 765603530164355 885475865 n.jpg 10593388 923323681014291 1988167359 n.jpg 10518177 722398811151080 1294844633 n.jpg 10601781 1530881073808679 124966580 n.jpg K-STG3KFmJE.jpg|2x05 4Xk3oP0Wa6Y.jpg|2x05 10576236 721002607948830 482120937 n.jpg|2x05 BwAnRF3IcAA7Jhd.jpg|2x05 BwFOme-CcAIqafK.jpg|2x06 BwFERjOIUAAw8RQ.jpg|2x06 Vnk d6 jLZQ.jpg HoAI4hKpork.jpg BwQpPU0CAAAIqbj.jpg BwQohfOCAAESbAC.jpg BwO-fRMIYAAt4lF.jpg WBFcSj1PSWc.jpg OPmKnWRwoko.jpg NyV1c-Fy7p4.jpg 925973 831590446872365 1071846640 n.jpg BxHvo6UIAAEbyto.jpg 10684341 538662112934290 1222852557 n.jpg SPLSnMWhgdU.jpg MqdI6FVneSM.jpg BxiRNg-IcAAykUQ.jpg Bxip4 WCEAAP1Fh.jpg BxhUR7oCcAAP8Wk.jpg BxhazHNCIAAjBuE.jpg 10665495 349486961886329 1450189274 n.jpg BxcZupmIEAA3S06.jpg BxcxLlSIQAI08KM.jpg Bxc4zpGCcAAJiLL.jpg Tos2davina2.jpg Tos2cami2.jpg Tos2elijah2.jpg Tos2hayley2.jpg Tos2marcel2.jpg Tos2klaus2.jpg 202098-f2474-81750210-m750x740-uac0e6.jpg 202098-e69d8-81762872-m750x740-u086db.jpg 202098-45393-81762869-m750x740-ud9abc.jpg 202098-40481-81762867-m750x740-u18f40.jpg Videos The Originals - Season 2 Trailer-0 "The Originals" Interview at Comic-Con 2014 - TVLine The Originals - Comic-Con 2014 Panel The Originals - Season 2 Trailer-1409045203 The Originals - New Rules Trailer Timeline References External Links * Official Facebook * Official Twitter * * IMDB See also *The Originals Season 1 *The Originals Season One Soundtrack *The Originals Season One Body Count *The Originals (Episode) Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals television series